To protect the World from Devastation...
by Lizmun
Summary: What if Team Rocket wasn't supposed to be a band of criminals? What if Team Rocket's goal was very different than what others thought it to be? What if Team Rocket was supposed to be the Good Guys?


Ha-yee everyone! You may know/fear my name from reading several   
Ranma fics out there, heh. Anyways... this is my first Pokemon   
fanfic. (Crowd and hopefully the last!)  
I've just had this idea swimming in my mind for the LOONGEST   
time, and well... now I was bored enough to write it.  
  
Tell me what you think.. I'd really like to know! Otherwise it's   
back to borring ol' Ranma fics. u_u;;  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Comments and Critizism Wanted:  
Please Apply within.  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"To Protect the World from Devastation..."  
By Liz-Munn  
Prologue: Past revealed  
  
  
"It was not supposed to be like this…"  
  
No one answered her, but that was to be expected since there   
was no one in the room to answer her. Her only companion was the   
darkness, broken by the soft, eerie, bluish glow of tens of dozens   
television sets, mounted on the side wall. The glow was enough to   
illuminate her features: She was not a young woman, nor was she old,   
instead, she liked to consider herself, "experienced". Her blonde hair   
now turning silver with age, made her look distinguished, yet her   
clothes dispelled her reputation. Instead of classy business suits she   
was probable to wear, she adorned a simple pair of khaki-colored cargo   
pants, and a simple, white blouse.   
  
Still, with her appearance, not one would dare demean her   
position. To those who have had contact with her, knew her as Armani.   
Hardly anyone knew her first name, nor would she give it. She had   
always loved the aura of mystery, so not much was known of her. What   
little was known of her, especially to those within the scientific   
community, was that she was a highly skilled geneticists, known to have   
created 7 entirely new species of animals within the past decade alone.  
  
This alone should have won her a place within the "Who's who"   
of the scientific community, a place within the history books and   
riches beyond compare, yet, all it brought her was sadness and regret.   
Armani sighed and glanced upon the television screens again. Each   
screen played a different, yet common image:  
  
Pokémon  
  
Most of the images playing were Pokémon currently in battle,   
the rest were injured Pokémon, healing in several Poké-centers across   
the islands. To her, the images displayed portrayed complete horror,   
torture, and worst of all… failure.  
  
"It… was… NOT… supposed… to be… like… THIS!!"  
  
Clenching her fist in frustration, she pounds at the desk   
beside her. This violent display caused several of her desktop items   
to fall off from the vibration of the impact. One of the said items,   
was a simple picture frame adorning an old, faded picture of two   
teenagers; carefree and ignorant of the evils of the world, the two   
individuals just smiled at the camera, holding a small feathered   
Pokémon of their own.  
  
Armani lifted the picture into her grasp and brought it for   
closer inspection. It was a picture of her younger self with a young   
rogue she knew all too well. Her fingers delicately traced the young   
man face within the picture.   
  
"Giovanni…"  
  
A look of longing adorned her features. It had been years   
since she had last seen him. Oh they were young and energetic, with   
outlandish ideals to rule the world. She chuckled at this in   
remembrance. Looking upon the picture again, she remembers the promise   
she made to him. It was because of that promise she was able to let   
him go instead of spending her life with her first love. This promise   
had also allowed him to slip away and encourage him to become who he   
had now accomplished to be: Leader of the Rocket-dan.  
  
Knowing this made her proud. Proud of him and proud of   
herself, yet the promise was only half fulfilled. With a sigh she   
turns back to glare at the television sets, each screen still playing   
their gruesome images of various Pokémon being beaten with every ounce   
of their being in these so-called tournaments.  
  
"Giovanni, you bastard! You promised it would not be like this!   
Our purpose was not to encourage this savagery! Do you not remember our   
motto? Do you not remember what we have promised to live for? The   
promise to protect the world from devastation… **The image of a Onyx   
slamming it's tail on a weakened Zubat. ** To unite all people within   
our nation… **The image of the crowd within the stadium cheering   
flashes, but the camera zooms in at a young, distraught boy who watches   
the battle in horror. ** To denounce the evils of truth and love…**The   
Pokémon trainer is lifted into the air as the crowd celebrates his   
victory, while the beaten Onyx lays on the ground, and the Zubat laying   
nearby… ignored and wounded. **  
  
"Giovanni… Did you forget your promise? **Tears began to   
puddle within gray eyes** Did you… did you forget about me?"  
  
Armani harshly swipes the tears from her face. It was   
pointless to cry now, as it had been every time before. This time, she   
swore it would be different. This time she would do something about   
it. This time, she was ready. She opened a drawer and flipped off   
the switch. Instantaneously the screens turned off, and the wall slid   
back down from the roof from where it had ascended.   
  
Armani then slips out a Poké-ball from another drawer and lets the   
creature loose. It was her best work, and incidentally her first   
creation. This bird-type Pokémon, for which she had dubbed a "Plyuma",   
had a great amount of psychic abilities, with some genetic qualities of   
a Ditto, giving it the ability to mirror almost any Pokémon attack.   
Because of these two characteristics, this Pokémon had the gift to   
imitate human characteristics in ways of cognitive and behavioral   
aspects. Meaning it could think, act, and talk like a human!  
  
All this made this Pokémon special, but none more than the fact   
that it was the only Pokémon she created while with Giovanni. The   
creature within the old photo proved it. The Pokémon in the picture   
was this creature's pre-evolved form. She had called it a "Petal"   
because of its leaf-like feathers, and plant-like appearance, (although   
she had threatened to call it a parrot for its actions). Petal relied   
on opponent's previous attacks, meaning it was not capable of thinking   
for itself and creating new attacks it's own. Its psychic abilities   
only went as far as to be able to read the attack's weakness and   
strengths. Plyuma differed greatly from its pre-evolved form in that it   
looked more bird-like, with the combination in appearance between a   
swan and a peacock (especially in the tail feathers.) Its wings had   
doubled in number, and large, soft-gosling-like feathers framed its   
face. The tail feathers brought wonder to many scientists. Surrounding   
each tail-feather was an intangible bright light. Many speculated that   
just like a Charmander, this bright light was the source of Plyuma's   
energy.   
  
Plyuma tilted his head at Armani with a questioning look.   
Armani smiled at her friend and creation, occasionally taking glances   
at the old photo.  
  
"I have seen enough, and I have had enough, my friend. Giovanni   
seems to have forgotten our promise. Innocent Pokémon around the world   
are still being subjected to violence and insane torture by their   
trainers for these so-called tournaments. What's worse, is that   
Giovanni has twisted Team Rocket to serve his needs instead of what is   
truly important! Team Rocket was meant to protect Pokémon from these   
senseless acts of cruelty, not promote them. Our goal was to become   
advocates of Pokémon who have become slaves to trainers and their   
cause. Instead, Giovanni has Team Rocket steal Pokémon and train them   
for the same tournaments we had wished to close down! No… I will not   
stand for this any more."  
  
Armani looks at Plyuma, a small smile forming on her face.  
  
"The time of waiting is gone. If Giovanni will not fulfil his   
end of the promise, perhaps it time I came to the scene. Surrender   
now, Giovanni… or prepare to fight!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja ne! (Stop this Crazy thing!)  
Evil Kasumi  
*~"She's really a very sweet girl. She's just a violent  
maniac!"~*  
Visit "The Lost Gallery"...if you can find it. Ö_~  
http://members.xoom.com/GodsEvilSis/  
**COR's Keeper of the Heituenniichuan** 


End file.
